gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoytachian Syndicate
The Hoytachian Syndicate was a an outlier faction in the northern sector of the galaxy that was separate from the Gauss Dominion populated by a species known as Hoytachians. The Hoytachian Syndicate is a faction that has existed since the space conflict era. Upon the unification of the Gauss Dominion, the Hoytachians were offered sectorship within the Gauss dominion as all other races were. Most governments were able to make the decision within weeks, however due to their famously complex and highly bearucratic system of government the bill to ratify their consignment to the dominion has been bogged down by complex procedures, filibuster, and revisions to the contract based on the changing times. As of 1212DE the bill is in the final stages of being ratified. Societal Roles The Hoytachians did operate their society on a caste system. However castes were very fluid; and not entirely based around rank or merit. No caste was to be considered more or less important than another even though some castes demanded more respect. In Hoytachain society a caste was more symbolic of what pursuits one had dedicated their life to. One could determine a Hoytachian’s caste by the color of their robes. Government The Hoytachian government was famously complex given the small size of their faction, their government took the concept of checks and balances to the next level having several branches. The Prime Minister handled governing the Hoytachian people and headed the executive branch. The High Moff handled the Hoytachian’s assets and military. Similar to the Dominion’s government structure, the High Moff would gain more power than the prime minister during times of war. The Mazabusa was a spiritual leader with significant political power. The Congress of Planetary Representatives represented each individual planet within the HS and had decisions in lawmaking. The Senate of Representatives represented Hoytachian precincts on planets. These Representatives were by population; more were added as the population of Hoytachians grew or were removed. Each representative stood for roughly a billion Hoytachians, but they could be from different districts of different planets though sometimes were consolidated into a single region. The Deep Congress was a congress of Hoytachain spiritual leaders chosen from various religious groups. Many of these members believed they fulfilled a role similar to the Farseers in the Go’shii, some even going as far as to convince themselves they had the ability. Needless to say they did not have much political power. Criminal Courts (Sometimes referred to as Idiot Courts) Handled cases of violation of the law by an individual. Exchange Courts had popularly elected judges. These courts handled cases between companies and groups and the word of Hoytachian law. Prevention Courts handled cases in where the government had violated an individuals rights. The Metagovernment was responsible for ensuring that the other branches of the government functioned smoothly. Economy The Hoytachain economy was kept afloat by their relationship with the Dominion. The Hoytachians did not have many large corporations; instead opting for thousands of smaller organizations; collectives of farms, mines and logging camps. Though large corporations were not unheard of they were the exception and outweighed by the sheer number of smaller trading partners which often pooled resources and goods onto a single freighter. The Hoytachians exported to the Dominion fruits and vegetables, with fresh organically grown food being a commodity. They also grew and harvested Gnarlwood and various other types of exotic woods. Gnarlwood was stronger than some metals as well as having very beautiful patterns when cut and polished and as such actually had structural uses in construction. Some of the other exotic wood they exported had one or the other of these properties to a lesser extent. The Hoytachains also exported fine silk (generally raw but sometimes custom made) to the Go’shii who bought the stuff in bulk. In return Hoytachians would purchase in bulk raw materials mined in the core of the galaxy; heavy elements not common in their corner of the galaxy and use these materials to build their cities and fleets of starships. The Hoytachians also infamously produced both Kupu seed and Babshrooms. Kupu seed, when its oil was extracted, acted as a powerful hallucinogen when the fumes of the oil were inhaled. Babshrooms were also hallucinogenic mushrooms which Go’shii believed strengthened their abilities with foresight and brought upon visions of the future. Both of these drugs were readily used within Hoytachian space; their own species having used them for millennia and as such having developed a species-wide tolerance to the chemicals making the drugs less dangerous for their use. The Dominion outlawed both of these drugs and would check for ships importing them at the FEWIS wall. The Go’shii in particular were fond of these drugs and would frequently travel to Hoytachian space to get a fix. Military The Hoytachians were considered to be under the Dominion’s protection and as such the Dominion frequently came to their aide in times of crisis or extra- galactic invasion. The Hoytachians managed a large expeditionary fleet which traveled through their gap in the FEWIS line to explore outside the galaxy. Frequently these ships did not return. They also managed a fairly sizable independent astromilitary, reliant mostly on small corvettes and gunships which could serve as counters to large groups of strike craft. Most of their strike craft were based off Dominion technology though they focused more on speed and response time rather than raw firepower. Category:Factions